


Green-Eyed

by Trapano (No_Shining_Stars)



Series: Tetrad [2]
Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth
Genre: Goro is very confused, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not Beta Read, Ren is a little bit jealous, Teddie is very sly, Yu and Ren are idiots, concussions?, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Shining_Stars/pseuds/Trapano
Summary: Goro feels like he is stuck between a rock and a hard place, so much so it all ends very badly for him during a battle, Teddie offers him some helpful words.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kuma | Teddie, Akechi Goro/Narukami Yu, Akechi Goro/Seta Souji
Series: Tetrad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540033
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Green-Eyed

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with my bullshit.  
> I'm not sorry.  
> It may differ from canon PQ2, that's because I haven't played it yet, so I'm being veeeery vague here!

Goro didn’t think this through, at least, not completely. See... When Narukami asked him to kiss he just acted on impulse, which he never, ever, does. But there was something about him, the way he talked, the way he smiled, that couldn’t be ignored.  
So he just grabbed whatever he could, egoistically so.  
And now it all comes down to Yu getting closer and closer to him, through small things first, a pat on the shoulder, a smile when no one is looking, him walking beside Goro when they are on missions, a compliment, a “good work!”.  
Tiny things that he usually does with everyone, but with Goro, they both know it has a different meaning.

Even so, something strange happened with Narukami wanting to get close to him, and it was that Amamiya started to distance himself. It wasn’t very noticeable at first, he still talked with everyone in the same manner, except with Yu.  
Their talks are short, stiff and not friendly, at least, not if you look deeper into it.  
His curiosity is killing him at this point, he wants to ask Yu, and he knows that the other boy will answer sincerely, but somehow he doesn’t want to pry too much into it.

Walking back to the room where they are all gathered he notices Teddie peeking behind the corner, grumbling to himself.  
“Is something the matter?” he asks, Teddie jumps, surprised, but he calms down once he sees who it is.  
“Goro-chan!” Akechi doesn’t love that he keeps getting called like that by Teddie, but he doesn’t completely hate it either, so he doesn’t retort nor complain.  
Goro peeks around the corner, just above Teddie’s head, he observes how everyone is relaxed and talking, Yu is seated beside his friend Yosuke, on the other side of the room, Ren is absentmindedly listening to Futaba, staring daggers in direction of the aforementioned boy.  
That is so much not like him…  
“Look at him… getting all the attention” Teddie is still muttering, which captures Akechi’s curiosity again.  
“Who is?” looking in the general direction where Teddie is staring, he can see Koromaru surrounded by Haru, Yukiko, Yukari, and Hamuko. Akechi laughs, slightly, it’s kind of charming that the bear is jealous of a dog for being, well, a dog.  
“I’m sure Koromaru doesn’t mean to steal all the attention from you,” he says, patting Teddie’s head and getting out of their hiding place. Teddie follows suit, not without sending one last glare towards the oblivious dog.  
“You’re right… I.. I just need your attention Goro-chan!” Teddie desperately clings to Goro almost making him trip… And everyone is looking at them now.  
“Agh… Teddie, leave him be, this is like the fifth time you hug him, leave the man some space” Says Yosuke getting closer to them. Now things are getting embarrassing, he thinks, while gently trying to pry himself away from Teddie’s grasp. "It's fine, I don't mind it much," he says, ignoring Narukami and Amamiya's stares in particular.

It isn’t really out of this world to be seen on the same team with Yu these days, he usually offers himself to be there when it’s Goro’s turn to fight, what is weird is that Teddie and Ren offered themselves too, pushing aside the already ready team formation (Goro, Yu, Minato, and Aigis). Not that he is completely against this team build, but it’s weird, for sure.

Once they start walking things get… Tense. Yu doesn’t notice, or he is very good at faking it, choosing to start conversing with Goro, and Teddie simply is oblivious, walking happily beside Amamiya.  
Joker and his constant staring in their direction, makes Goro very paranoic. What if he noticed something, what if he knew about his plan? What if… What if…

Fighting doesn’t solve much, Ren seems pissed about something, because every attack of his is ferocious, impulsive and aggressive, leaving no room for the shadows to bargain, even the ones that surrender get immediately killed.  
Goro lands a few hits here and there, Yu barely has any space to do something, and Teddie even less than him. He has never seen their leader act like that, but he can’t directly ask him what’s wrong because he’s too distracted trying not to let Yu continuous compliments get under his skin.  
The more they advance the more the atmosphere becomes stuffy and heavy, but somehow it's almost like only him notices, which is unnerving.  
"Hey lovebirds, we're here!" Exclaims Teddie  
"Ah, apologies, we were distracted" he stops and turns around. Yu does the same, smiling.  
"I can see that. If you guys don't mind we have an enemy to beat" Joker's tone is not angry, it's very plain and controlled, but… It is almost close to being passive-aggressive. He wants to ask, but the moment he even tries to, Joker turns around and walks away from them, in direction of their enemy.

This expedition is a mess, he thinks. Ren is becoming more impulsive by the second, Yu is being more and more quiet, and Goro himself is getting more distracted, only Teddie seems to be ok with whatever is happening. Which is annoying Akechi by the second. This is not supposed to happen, and yet here they are, with Ren becoming unnecessarily violent, Yu somehow increasing that sentiment and Goro getting more confused. The only complaints Teddie has is that he doesn't get much action, and to that Goro doesn't have much to say himself…  
The apex of this disaster is when a particularly strong enemy attacks them, it is quicker and sturdier than the others and it's taking them so much effort to deal with it.  
Ren's blind attacks don't deal much damage, Robin's magic strikes don't help, Yu gives it a critic attack and Teddie is close to giving him the last strike, but Goro's distraction is what gives the enemy the best opportunity to attack.

This is so stupid, he thinks while hitting the floor and blacking out

When he comes back to himself he finds three pairs of eyes looking at him, all of them with various levels of worry painted on them.  
"Ah! Thank god! You're awake!" Exclaims Teddie, visibly stopping himself from hugging Goro yet again  
"How much was I out of it?"  
"Maybe ten minutes… Are you ok?" Asks Teddie.  
His head hurts, he is quite sure he has a slight concussion, and in the way things are right now it's best he gets replaced by someone else, he says so to the others when he sits up.  
Yu is the first one to try and help him, grasping at his right arm, Goro looks up from his seated position.  
"I'll accompany you, you're right, it's no good that you'll fight in this condition" before he can even answer that, Ren is lightly tugging at his left arm, trying to pull him away from Yu's hands.  
"I'll get him to the others." He says, looking at Yu.  
"It's fine Joker, I can do it myself, you can wait for me with Teddie" Yu answers, pulling Goro’s right arm again  
"But you and Teddie have more experience together, you can handle an enemy better since you guys have already fought for so much more time than me and him" Ren pulls again, a little bit harsher.  
He is starting to feel like a rope in the middle of a tug of war, his head is spinning too much to stop them from this idiotic activity.  
"He is a Phantom Thief, as his leader I can take responsibility for his well being" Huh?  
"That's weird, last time I checked you weren't that interested in that" What are these idiots talking about? His head feels like it's going to implode and he doesn't have much patience to spare.  
"I'll do it!" Teddie ends the discussion by taking Goro away from both of them, gently helping him getting in his feet.  
"Here, can you walk by yourself? Do you want to lean on me?" He asks, giving no attention to the incredulous glares he's receiving from both Yu and Ren, they look surprised that Teddie was so quick to resolve their dilemma. Akechi is just relieved he doesn't have to be pulled here and there like a stupid doll.  
They walk away without a glance back. He will spare a few words for Joker and Narukami once he feels like himself.

Once they are walking back to the others, he can feel himself relax a little, he doesn't want to think about the implications of what happened back there, his head won't let him concentrate on it either.  
It isn’t like them to discuss like that, they always had a friendly kind of relationship, exchanging encouraging words and talking calmly. Teddie feels like a solid rock where he can lean on and rest for a second, he sighs, getting the other boy’s attention.  
“Mh? You seem tired Goro-chan”  
“I feel indeed very exhausted right now,” he says, stopping for a second. Teddie looks a him worried, now that he is outside of his weird bear costume (when did he even get it off?), Goro can notice how different he looks from what his voice sounds. He can see himself falling for the looks Teddie has. He has very stereotypical “pretty boy” features, clear blue eyes, long blonde lashes, and blonde hair, not bad at all. The other boy looks at him curiously, questioning if he should ask why Akechi is staring at him, deciding to just smile.

  
“I wonder what happened between those two”  
“I have no idea, this issue keeps bothering me” He says, frowning, his headache getting slightly stronger  
“... Do you think it is because of the kiss between you and Sensei?” Goro looks at Teddie with evident surprise “Ah… Ahahah… what?”  
“It’s fine! To be fair I pestered him till he told me, so it’s my fault. I was just wondering why he was so close to you and why he was being so absent-minded! I guessed it was something about you!”  
“A-ah…” he could slap Yu and Teddie’s stupid faces right now (for what, being good friends and talking to each other?), he feels like it was enough for Narukami to see something of him that no one should, and now it comes out that he is not the only one to know...  
They are getting close, the thought of getting some rest for once seems the only good solution to his problems, at least for now.  
“Mh… Goro-chan, don’t worry too much! I’m good at keeping secrets!” I bet you do, thinks Akechi sarcastically, he opts for a smile. He can’t muster the strength to actually be mad at him though, it probably has to do with how pretty Teddie looks.  
“Thank you”  
Teddie stops, it’s Akechi’s turn to look at him “Goro-chan can I ask something?”  
“Of course”  
Teddie Looks around them, no one is there, of course. He whispers something, slightly blushing.  
Goro looks at him, confused “I’m sorry, I don’t think I got that”

“Can I kiss you too?”


End file.
